Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch3
Chapter 3: Not So Fun Mermories Come Back After a few hours of laying around for while, Travis came back into the cabin. He announced that it was lunch time. At that moment, something unexpected happened: all the Hermes campers froze, stopped what they were doing and lined up according to age with Travis in front as he was the Head Councelor. Well except for Travis' brothers, Connor and Nicholas, who stood behind him. I actually found out from Noah (who coincidently was behind me because he was born in December, while I was in November), that Connor and Nicholas were his full-blooded brothers. As I looked, I could see the family resemblence was a lot closer than any other Hermes camper, except of course Connor was a bit shorter, and Nicholas was his 'Mini-Me'. We walked, wait no we actually marched like a batalion of men, men who had cheeky grins on their faces from laughing so much. We all sat down at a table, which every cabin did but at there own table, one by one we all got up to get some grub, I spent more time at the BBQ than anyother camper did. I filled my plate with burgers, hot dogs and grilled steaks. My mouth was watering like an overflowing dam. But it dried up as I noticed people giving away their best portions . . . and burning them! I suddenly froze a moment. A memory some how triggered itself from deep inside my head, buried through years of exploring the northern woods. I was probably about 5 or 6, anyways I'm not 100% certain were it was, but I had been walking aroun in a grassland, possibly a field, with a sticky lolly pop firmly in my hand. Lemon flavoured, my favourite. I remember it falling out of my hand and into the muddy reeds of grass. I leaned over to retrieve it, but I noticed how filthy it had got, it had picked up pieces of gravel and mud on it which made it ineditable. I was about to reluctantly throw it away, when a hand grasped to my hand before I sent the lolly flying. I don't really remember what she looked like, but somehow she seemed quite friendly, like I should know her. She pressed her hand on to my lolly, and all the excess mud fell off of it, leaving it spotless. "Waste not what you find young one" she said, like somehow she was far away, like it was a dream. "Everything has its uses, even when tainted, do not waste anything". I finally came to, when Noah, inpaciently cut in front of me, he nudged my while he walked in front and gave away a fresh slice of full flavoured white cheddar, said to the flames "for Hermes" and sat back down at the Hermes table. It was my turn, I walked towards the fire, the aroma that surrounded it was like a feast; fuit cheeses, steaks, lovely portions of food filled the air like mouth-watering mist. I threw in, and almost killed my self for it, the juiciest, most flavourable piece of steak i had ever witnessed. I made a silent call "for dad" in case anyone had been eavesdropping, and sat back down next to Noah. I began tucking into a burger with extra ketchup, when a goblet appearde in front of me. I watched as campers told thier golblets what drink they wanted and, shazam, they got it. I stared at the goblet and said to it "Dr Pepper", and the goblet was filled with the the fizzing liquid. I then had a great idea that I was sure no one had ever thought of: "Dr Pepper, Cherry Coke and . . . vodka (hey, its a god drink)", one by one the drinks all came in and mixed themselves together. I picked up the goblet and took a sip, It was good, but the vodka was dilluted and none alcoholic, I quessed that since I was underaged, it wouldn't allow me to have the for "adults only stuff". Noah peered over me. "Draganov" he said to himself. "Isn't it russian?" I nodded, "yeh, I'm Russian-American, my mother told me, before she vanished, that she was from Moscow originally, but then she decided to move to America, to see why they claimed it was so much greater than the USSR. She moved to the only place that could speak russian, Alaska. She said that it was cold, but it reminded her of home which conforted her when things got bad. Then she met my dad and everything seemed fine, but then he left, it broke her heart. The last time I saw her, I was 8 and she told me to wait by the park bench . . ." I paused for a moment, the pain of it was stilll ther, even after I had completly banished it from my brain. But I didn't need to finish. Noah patted me on the back while chewing something in his mouth. "I get it man, you don't have to tell me, some parents are like that, they never get over the fact that their lover vanish just before their kids are born, it crushes them, sometimes even causes them to have breakdowns. But don't worry anymore, you know why, because now you've got me, Sovient-Yank". I was surpised at Noah saying that to me, but it was funny and I couldn't stop laughing. "thanks mate" I said to him. "Thanks yo you too. And since your my only mate, your number one on my friends list. Thanks for the grub, good combo too." And he got up and walked back to the cabin. I had no idea what he said, until I realised that all my meat was gone and my goblet was near to empty. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends